The Shining Serpent (Kmon13's Renegade Version)
by Kmon13
Summary: This is an alternate path of the Slytherin Studios Version of the Fem/Harry story of Shining Serpent but instead of being based on the Rise Of Cobra as it's based off the Marvel/Devils Due version asking what would happen if she was raised as the Daughter of Destro and the Baroness when Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix finds her… T-rated for now but subjected to change.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shining Serpent (Kmon13's Renegade Version)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and G.I. Joe belongs to Larry Hama, Marvel comics, and Hasbro toys.

**Title:** The Shining Serpent (Kmon13's Renegade Version)

**Author:** Kmon13

**Beta:** Slytherin Studios

**Story Summary: **

**Slytherin Studios Version:** After killing the Dursley's for betraying their master, the Baroness and Storm Shadow find a half-dead Amaryllis Potter in the cupboard under the stairs, they decide to take her with them back to France. The Baroness (or Ana Lewis or Anastasia DeCobray) decides to adopt her, and her husband agrees since it made her happy, Baroness also gets Storm Shadow to train Amaryllis when she was healed enough to train. What happens when Dumbledore finds out his favorite weapon is missing and the Dursley's are dead? What happen when an Order member locates the missing Girl-Who-Lived accidentally?

**A/N:**_This Slytherin Studios version is based off the GI-Joe, Rise of Cobra Movie and possibly parts of it sequel. _

**Kmon13's:** After Vernon Dursley sold out Cobra and M.A.R.S. Operatives to the British Authorities the Baroness and Storm Shadow are sent to resolve the retribution in a way that would make Vernon and Petunia Dursley suffer the most…

Their only child Dudley Dursley…

However instead leaving with child like the commander ordered the Baroness and Storm Shadow end up returning from their mission with two future assets …

This one is based off the Larry Hama/ Marvel Comics/ Devil's Due version of GI-Joe however I will be using elements from Hasbro's GI-Joe "Pursuit of Cobra" Line such as the Updated Flack Armor used the Iron Grenadiers, Cobra Vipers, and the Alley Vipers for example. However, I'll also going to be adding elements I felt Cobra and GI-Joe would've had at their disposal since it will help with plans set my version of Amaryllis' future.

**Chapter Summary:**

**Slytherin Studios:** A tragic even happens to the Dursleys, Amaryllis gets rescued and Dumbledore worries about his weapon being missing.

**Kmon's Version:** Almost t the same with one difference accepting his fate Dudley Dursley asked the Baroness an unusual request that leads to the rescue of His cousin, which will later lead to Dumbledore losing control of his sacrificial/glorified pawn in the name of the Greater Good…

Soon Dumbledore the rest of wizarding world will soon learn that one persons Pawns the greater good can become a greater asset to someone else...

**Ships:** Storm Shadow/OC or Junko, Amaryllis/OC, Snake Eyes/Scarlett.

**Chapter Cast:** Storm Shadow, Baroness, the Dursley's, Amaryllis Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, Crimson Guardmen

* * *

**~September 8th, 1986 - The Dursley Residence~**

Three people huddled, terrified, against the sitting room wall, mostly they were terrified because the white clothed man had a very large sword. Said man was calmly admiring the sword as he stood at the side of a tall black haired woman with an accent that put her somewhere in eastern Europe, either Ukraine or Russia.

The woman eyed the three people against the wall with disgust, after a moment she speaks, "You know why we're here, don't you, Mr. Dursley?"

Vernon Dursley had known why they were here the moment he opened the front door. So the only thing he could really do was nod pathetically. A small smirk appeared on the woman's face as the man behind her tilted his head towards the cupboard under the stairs as if hearing something no one else could.

"You've betrayed our Organization to the authorities, normally for that your price would be death, and no one betrays cobra and lives to tell about it, but that would be too easy a way out for detestable worm like you."

Vernon starts to sweat and whimper as the woman known to him only as the Baroness was now eyeing his son who was being hugged by his wife Petunia paled and sweated perfidiously.

"P-please, b-baroness, let t-them go I'm the one you want." Stutters Vernon, gesturing towards his wife and son, but at the same time didn't care what happened if his niece was to die, he never wanted the freak in the first place.

The woman, or Baroness, seems to ponder what he said before silently signaling Storm Shadow with a look to remove the boy. As he motioned the boy the follow him as Petunia Dursley asked with fear in her voice.

"Where is that man taking my son." She asked with a stutter in her voice

"He'll be atoning for your husband's sins of betrayal as young recruit of Cobra's Viper Academy in America and I'll be honest with you if your son is weak minded he won't survive the training or it depends on his resolve and make a man out of him." She said to the woman as she went into her prada bag and pulled out a berretta with a silencer before she continued "Hopefully he'll understand the choices given to him and make a better future for himself. Perhaps that will give you comfort where you're going." The Baroness said with a smile before she took aim and shot Petunia between the eyes killing her instantly before turning to shoot Vernon in both kneecaps before he could grab her.

As she watched the man who was so smug when betrayed cobra to British Intelligence now squirming in pain. This alone pleased the Baroness who calmly put her gun away only to pull out a mall folding bag that had various sharp interments. As she pulled out a mall and very sharp scalpel and she held it close to his eyes she hushed him with a purr in her voice. "Stay with me Mr. Durstly your lesson isn't over just yet I've you've only seen a preview showing the extent of Cobra's Mercy Mr. Dursley however unlike your loving wife your death won't be so quick." She said before deciding where to stick the knife first.

At the same time Storm Shadow was escorting the young man outside the young boy ran into the closet. Seeing this he figured the boy was resisting his fate, but as he went into the closet preparing to stun the boy and ready him for transport Thomas Arashikage ended up seeing something that would enrage his even the harden shinobi as he seen a young girl no younger than six tied to a small make shift bed in barely clothed showing signs of abuse as the boy himself was attempting to remove the leather bonds on her arms.

Walking over to the boy he moved him aside and removed the young girls bonds with a tanto and covered her in his white trenchcoat which calmed the boy's fears. He felt the girls pulse to see if she was alive before silently motioning for the boy to stay with her before leaving out the closet.

After stepping out of the closet he could see the Baroness had already started torturing the man as she began stabbing him in non vital areas that would make the hardened of men cry for the mercy that was death. Vernon now had four wounds in his ribs and could see him now bleeding from them before she took one of his hands and was about to start removing layers of his skin on his fingers before removing his nails. Before she could begin getting creative in the lover regions of Vernon's body Strom Shadow interrupted her and spoke in his native tongue (Anastasia, leave this scum of a gaijin with and deal with calming the boy in the cupboard.)

"What's wrong did the boy give you trouble."

(No just go to the Cupboard and all will explain itself ) He said looking down at the man who betrayed the interest of Cobra and M.A.R.S. for his own greed. ( leave this scum to me. ) he said with ice in his voice.

The Baroness nodded before she heard the Ninja ask her (Where are the C4 explosives Destro given you?)

She walked over to her bag and placed to small grey clay like bricks on the table before walking off to the closet leaving Vernon with Storm Shadow who stabbed it in a part of his neck that controlled his vocal cords that made it so he couldn't scream or move as then whispered something in his ear in English…

"I've seen what you did to that young girl you inhuman slime!" he said already seeing the fear in his eyes " No child should suffer like that!" he said before looking into Vernon's fear shot eyes as he said "Normally would do something to you that would make what the Baroness did to you would seem like a mercy." He said before took C4 and setting the timer before placing it on his body in a way it couldn't be removed. "Be grateful for the end of your suffering Vernon Dursley , I would love to finish what the Baroness started but since we are pressed for time I figured that it would be karma that you know what it feels like to be helpless by making you a prisoner in your own body, so in your last moments you will feel the pain of your flesh being overheated on your bones due to explosion caused by the gas main and the C4 to feel but a fraction of what she suffered before going to a place in hell reserved for people like your kind."

As he left out of the House he could see the Baroness and two men he knew were Crimson Guardsmen as they were wearing black suits and glasses who were assigned as security carrying the girl to the Land Rover while the baroness was walking the boy the Sedan to hear him ask her questions.

"Will my Cousin… Will Amaryllis she be okay Ms. DeCobray?" the young boy asked her as he got into the car.

"She'll be fine Dudley I'll have the best doctors looking over her when reach our castle."

"My parents are dead now aren't they…"

"Yes."

"you killed them didn't you?"

"Yes I killed them. Do you hate me for it?" she asked him

"No, I see it's retribution my father did your employers was wrong despite what they do as for my mother you just punished her for a crime that was long overdo." He said showing some remorse for her death " She was no different for allowing my cousin to be abused and treated like a slave and for the crime of being born different." The Baroness heard the young boy say as she gave a look back at the house with a hardened look before he continued "They even had the gall to force me join them in there torment of Amaryllis justifying it by saying she's a freak and needed to be taught a lesson…. hell I was even plotting on how to murder them and Aunt Marge before reaching an age I could get work."

"Well then fortune has smiled on you then because they will trouble you nor your young cousin no more Child." The Baroness said allowing her gentle side to emerge only once before with her own brother before he died. "When she is well enough you'll be given the chance to say your goodbyes but then you must start attending the Viper Academy to pay for your father's mistakes and teach you how to channel those impulses of yours properly."

"I don't care what happens to me just take care of her she my only true family I have… I gave a blood oath to protect my cousin even if I had to do bad things in order to protect her." He said surprising both the Baroness and Storm Shadow who heard the boy words and could see the determination in his eyes…

He didn't care for himself only the girl's life mattered to him.

Convinced by the boy's determination the Baroness gave him an offer she knew he would accept.

"Dudley darling you're very brave for doing what you've done in the shadows for your age but the time for that is over if you wish to better honor your oath to her you'll join Cobra, with our training will help you grow strong enough to protect her and others like her so nothing like this happens again." she said remembering the look saw exactly what made her partner so angry to call her off and deal with the Bloated Whale himself. The 6 year old little girl tired to a bed, she was badly beaten, and surprisingly still moving slightly despite her injuries. Then she looked to the driver..

"Driver takes us to the nearest safehouse with a medical facility." She said picking up the cellphone and a detonator as she spoke to the person at the other end "Destro darling it me I've just dealt with our British problem, and also found out some interesting things about Vernon Durstley that Twin's Legal and Public relations department could deal with make the cover up unquestionable." She said from the back seat of the dark sedan as it pulled off along the Land Rover accompanying them. "You and our guest can meet us their…. Hold on for a moment. " She said before handing Dudley a detonator and said "Could you press that for me please Dear I figured you would like the honors of wiping away you past or you could let storm shadow do it."

Dudley didn't even blink when pressed the button from his seat as the two vehicles that had with tinted windows and no plates as disappeared into the night as they just missed an old man wearing robes walking across the street towards Number 4, Privet Drive. If Dudley had bothered to turn around instead of sleep on the baroness lap he would have watched the old man flying backwards from explosion of the place that held terrible memories for both himself and Amaryllis.

Storm Shadow on the other hand watched had watched as the old man in robes before he flew backwards from the former residence and the people who were now tending to him as the place now burned. Thomas Arashikage personally was hoping he wasn't one of the magic users of the region his Grandfather once told him.

but for now he would consider the possibilities of training the young girl who was able to survive and endure so much and still cling to life…

The sign of one who perfect for training as a Kunoichi

* * *

**~Scotland, Hogwarts Castle - Headmaster's Office~ (Earlier…)**

Thousands of miles away from the Dursley residence, several monitoring talismans and artifacts in the headmaster's office started crashing. From his spot on the balcony, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, despite his old age, ran over to the artifacts with fear of the unknown over his future pawn in the war against the dark in the name of Greater Good.

He quickly runs over to his fireplace, not noticing his potions master and his deputy. Dumbledore grabs some powder and throws it in the fireplace. The fireplace roars to life with green flames, he steps in, surprisingly not burning himself and says, "Figg's House, Privet Drive!"

The other two quickly follow him, when they arrive at Privet Drive, they can hear the front door slam. They exit the house to see the headmaster head to a house directly across the street. They quickly head in that direction just in time to shield themselves from the explosion as Dumbledore flew backwards into the lawn.

When the Headmaster comes to all he could see as the home of the Dursley's was in flames was the death of the girl who lived, the fame of training her to fight in the name of the light along with his hopes and dreams for access to her family fortune with it when Gringotts or the surviving members of the Marauders hears about this.

Minerva McGonagall as she helped him up all she could see was the house that kept Amaryllis Lillian Potter the last child of two of her best students and the last hope for the wizarding world now in flames.

As Minerva or Albus watched the inferno the believed held claimed the life of Lily Evans daughter Severus Snape silently grieves before he noticed something bright red on the sidewalk…

It was a symbol of a Cobra spray painted crimson on the sidewalk near the home…

It made the former Death Eater wonder if the master had decided to return early under a new banner?

Unknown to the three another witness to the tragedy was watching what took place...

A scarab beetle not native to England shores...

* * *

**A/N: That the beginning of My version of Shining Serpent and trust me there will be more...**

**I also like to add**

**- I also will take time due to using elements from GI-Joe cartoons and comics but I refuse to use Cobra La from GI-Joe the movie.  
**

**- I going to do my best to show elements from both GI-Joe and the Harry Potter Universe and maybe some other element as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shining Serpent (Kmon13's Renegade Version)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and G.I. Joe belongs to Larry Hama and Hasbro.

**Title:** The Shining Serpent (Kmon13's Renagade Version)

**Author:** Slytherin Studios

**Beta:** (found)

**Chapter Summary: **As Amaryllis fights for her life in surgery from Vernon's abuse Dudley is taken to Springfield by his new instructor to start his training while the Baroness and Storm Shadow discover a dark part of Destro's family past...

Amaryllis' new life also begins here...

**Ships:** Storm Shadow/OC or Junko, Amaryllis/OC, Snake Eyes/Scarlett.

**Chapter Cast:** Storm Shadow, Baroness, Dudley Dursley, Amaryllis Potter, Albus Dumbledore (Mentioned), James McCullen XXIV/Destro, Cobra Commander (Mentioned), Nadia Shade, (OC) , Big Boa (Mentioned.) , Severous Snape, Remus Lupin, Kingsley , Sirius Black

**Chapter 2 The birth of Lilith Mary McCullen**

* * *

**~September 8th, 1986 - Arbco Medical Research Laboratories~**

Inside the the waiting room of the Medical Research Laboratory the Cobra Vipers watched as three people waited patently for for news on the young girl that was brought in not long ago. They watched as The Baroness, Storm Shadow, and Dudley who was asleep on the couch waited as the doctors were now working on young Amaryllis as soon as they arrived. As they were waiting for word on her condition the light on the door changes from Red to Green before a female doctor in a green Cobra uniform with a blue armband and red cross over her labcoat as she came out of the operating room who motioned for the Baroness to come into the next room to talk.

When she came into the room the Baroness asked a simple question

"What her status Med-viper will she be fit to fly back to Springfield or Scottland?"

"Right now the young girl is in stable condition and is resting but as for traveling to Springfield or Scotland I would advise against at least until three days observation which is strange but that only the tip of the iceburg."

"What do you mean… Is there something wrong with her health?"

"Besides the malnutrition, the multiples scars, bruises, burns, and dog bites rate of healing is accelerated and her then there is the other things we even found signs of sexual abuse that was still healing." The Med-viper said with disgust at the last sentence before asking "Please tell me the person responsible has been found I could think of some interesting test trials on for the Neo Viper Project as target test data."

"Don't' worry He's no longer a concern since Storm Shadow and myself seen to his departure from this world personally." The Baroness said with an evil grin that told the med-viper all she needed to know before giving her new order. " For now see to it that she's sleeps well and monitor her sleep her cousin tells me that had her do things that normal children shouldn't do their age."

"Oh you mean cooking food the fresh burns on her skin from oil burns explains ." She said looking back at the door. "Don't worry I'll monitor her health personally."

"See that you do." She said before exiting the room.

As the Baroness reentered the waiting room she found out that Destro had arrived due to Nadia Shade, a Crimson Guard Immortal who worked directly under Cobra Commander and ran Viper Academy in Springfield as it's Commandant and despite her sensual alluring curves and raven hair only hid the woman's for sadism in interrogations that was only second to Big Boa. She was also a ruthless taskmaster when it came to the training of her cadets.

But the thing worried the Baroness was how she would pick a recruit that survived her personal training sessions at the end of the year….

Cadet wouldn't end up posted as Officers but special post usually in the Vipers Corps, the Crimson Guard or the Shadow Guard Elite, Crimson Guardmen who wore the black uniform of the elite guard that serves under Cobra commander himself as the commander's fist.

The Baroness could already see the instructor was closely accessing the boy potential before she spoke.

"So I get to mold an overweight little boy into something useful in the service of cobra." she said before looking the boy over "I could see I have a lot of work ahead of me with you but I do love a challenge." Then she looked over her shoulder to notice the Baroness.

"My lady I didn't notice your arrival." She said with a bow "Cobra Commander ordered me to pick up Mr. Dursley here personally." She said before looking back at him. "Is there anything I need to know about him?"

"Yes for a seven year old Dudely has a very cunning mind, his loyalty to his sibling is unquestionable Imagine what he could do after learning under your personal tutelage." She said making the boy's worth more appealing to the Commandant. "So what do you say?"

"I'm already sold on taking him as a pupil my lady and trust me by the time he is done he'll be able to enter any branch of Cobra he wants." She said before looking back at him with a smile. "Now how is the girl condition?"

"For a six year old girl she tough to survive a beating like that." The Baroness said before adding "I just wished I had more time with the overgrown ogre that called itself her uncle."

Hearing those words the Commandant put two and two together and said. "Wait you mean the MI-6 informant…. I mean Dudley's father did that to her?"

The Baroness just nodded before noticing the Commandants frown as she said "But don't fault the boy he's did what he could to save her and keep her alive."

"Well then I just need to teach him better then." She said before gesturing Dudley to follow her before he looked back at the door behind Baroness and Storm Shadow and to them in Japanese...

_"Please take care of Amaryllis she all I have left in the world now."_ Before turning to walk off with the Commandant

_"She will be looked after I give you my word…"_ Storm Shadow responded while the Baroness nodded.

_"Don't worry He'll be fine in the doctors care, now come with me Dudley we have a long trip ahead of us."_ the Commandant said in Japanese letting him know she understood what was being said shocking the boy

With that Dudley nodded walk away with the Commandant both the Baroness and Storm Shadow couldn't help but pitied the boy who would soon be changed from Viper Academy training before watching Laird James McCullen XXIV, also know to the world as Destro XXIV entered the room with a squad of his Iron Grenadiers Elites.

But she also noticed he was accompanied by what with what looked like Grey haired Dwarf who had a ponytail and dressed in a fine fancy suit.

"So how is her condition?" Destro asked his lover.

"She's now in recovery and should be up in a few days, but darling who this person with you."

"His name is Gabblegook he's a financial consultant that handled my family personal holding for 13 years before being transferring them to another consultant." The Man known as James McCullen the XXIV "At the moment He's here for the sake of the girl."

"What is he?"

"I'm a goblin Madam and please don't act as if my existence is a surprise for you Ms. DeCobray we've handled your families holding as well, but the time for that is for another matter the reason I'm here is to thank you and Mr. Arashikage on Gringotts behalf for doing away with the magical wards that blocked us from taking her out of that home."

"Wait you knew about her treatment and did nothing."

"No when my bank was ordered by the authorities of my world to seal the Potter family will by someone who usurped control of Amaryllis' estate I personally suspected the beginnings of line theft and made various attempts to crack those blood seals wards without alerting the bastard of a Wizard I personally suspect is responsible for placing with those excuses for humans with only the young man Dudley as my only contact for Six long years and nearly lost my job along with my life when I attempted to bring my discoveries before my Bank Manager who was known as my King if you wish to be technical."

"You mean to tell me that this girl knows magic as well?" the Baroness asked him wanting to know more about the child she hoped would be able to adopt when she woke up.

"Indeed the young lady is the last heir to her Ancient and Noble house and if I'm right her girls magical core could have been tampered with by this individual who is more dangerous than your employer could ever hope to be." The Goblin explained before asked "Oh yes I'm aware of your dealings with the human in America, now with your permission as well as Laird McCullen's I would like to examine her."

Destro looked to the Baroness and then back toward the doorway before saying "Do what need to be done Gabblegook but know this I want the name of the person responsible for the young girls torment."

"I'll wait until I'm done with my findings Young James, just because I'm 198 years old I haven't forgotten about the fury of a McCullen's vengeance it's even more surprising you now have a member of Arashikage in your employ their loyalty and honor is unquestioned." He said looking at Storm Shadow.

"Actually he's contracted by my employer but he's still loyal."

The Gobblin nodded before saying "Ah Ninja you might as well accompany me as an independent witness because if I'm right the tough part for me is about to begin."

Storm Shadow just nodded and followed the goblin into the room.

In the Managers office Destro explained for nine hours how his bloodline were users of alchemist and Dark Magic almost followed in their footsteps before a tragedy forced his family to leave the wizarding world completely and embrace his present calling in the world as arms dealers in the human world. The Baroness was shocked to learn magic existed when more proof was shown to her in the form of a golden flying ball he called a snitch that belonged to the ninth Destro before showing an old photo that moved as it shown him standing by a man that is extremely tall and a young girl with glasses .

"So let me get this straight not only does magic exist but mystical creature like giants and trolls as well?" She asked getting a nod from her lover.

"Yes Anastasia and that young girl you saved is the last heir of Potter's bloodline one of Magical Britain's most Noble and Ancient families?"

"But who did this to her I have some key words for the bastard."

"The bastard I suspect responsible for this is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a wizard who is fanatically motivated as a servant of the light and see human without magic as expendable pawns while making legislation for people who misuse their magic for greed the bastard knew about a wizard named Grimwald whose group aided Adolf Hitler rise to power by using his magic keep the allied forces out of area's in Europe that was controlled by Germany and it wasn't until the D-Day that sorry excuse for a wizard finally got off his ass and defeated him." Destro explained to the Baroness who was still processing the information given to her not even noticing the arrival of Storm Shadow and the Goblin who left the recovery room.

"Well Gabblegook what did you find regarding her condition?" he asked showing concern for her life hoping he could save this one where he failed to save his first love.

"It was just I feared the girl's core was tampered with at the age of 1 on hours after the potters death that Halloween night."

"Tampered with how and why do you think this Wizard is responsible ? "

"I found various magical limiters and bindings on Amaryllis' core which would prevent the child from using her full magical potential for offensive and defensive spells in wandless magic forever making her reliant on a wand, however due to the damage dealt her body by her aunt starvation and the uncles abuse her natural healing is being pushed to it limit." The goblin muttered "I thank you and the ninja personally for making their last moments in life hell on earth before ending them my dear for if you didn't rescue her when you did she would have died or worse."

"I only had her transported here if I had known what that child had gone thought I would have made the woman suffer alongside him instead of shoot her in the head but if Storm Shadow dealt with him his suffering was assured."

The Goblin nodded before taking off one of his rings and placing it on her fingers "Here take that as a token of thanks it will ward you against Oblviators and Aurtors who serve magical Britain, with my blessing may your enemies fall painfully and your vaults grow vast with gold."

"That's comforting to know but as a token of my esteem." The Baroness said with a blush.

Destro frowned before asking "Graplegook could those limiters on young Amaryllis magical core be removed?"

"I've already seen to it my lord, now seeing as we both suspect the parties responsible for Lady Potter's hellish treatment I'm advising you to exercise your rights as a Lord of a Most Noble and ancient house to become her legal magical guardian."

"Are you asking me as a friend my friend to house McCullen or as a financial advisor for my Noble House? Destro asked as he watched the gobblin down a flask of firewhisky to hear him say...

"Both James, because when she becomes your ward you can and push for an investigation into her family holdings for embezzlement, provide independent medical records by our bank that showa of of her core being mettled with and order the removal of the Seal placed on the Potter House family's last will and testament by the Ministry of Magic."

Destro smiled before asking "Anything else we should know that could help my case I fully aware of the Wizarding worlds hatred for things they don't understand and willfully suppress for the sake of their greater good." He said remembering how his father snapped his own wand after his first year after the death of someone he held dear before saying "I know for a fact that when she turns eleven she'll become a target by both factions of the Wizarding world and if I know Dumbledore he'll try to negate any legal adoption we attempt."

"Let them try darling from what you tell me they rely mostly on magic alone while us mundane humans could mount an offensive assault on wizarding world of Brittan and end its reign in week." She said remembering what Destro had told her regarding the bigotry of the secret government toward those who don't use magic.

"Before you go to such extreme methods of ensuring the child's safety I would like to offer you a method of adoption between Lady Potter and the Yourself that can never be negated or challenged…"

"…For a small fee of course."

"Indeed but my fee would only be for finding the Gobblin Lawyer who would to finalize it without showing my hand in the affair."

It was them the MedViper rushed into the room

"What is it Doctor?"

The young girl has awaken and she calling for the young man who was with you earlier my lady.

"He's already been picked up by the Commandant of Viper Academy who is probably airborne , so I'll need speak with the girl since I've yet to meet her I want to know my future daughter. he said before removing his mask revealing him regal looks for all to see.

In the medical room young Amaryllis was frighted she was trying to figure out why she here with these people and was starting to wonder if she was in St. Brutus already before seeing the entrance of a regal looking man with blond hair wearing a black suit enter the room with two men dressed like modren day knight in tan armor.

Before she could speak the man just look to the knights and said. "Leave us."

She watched the armored men bow before leaving her with the man.

Hello Amaryllis My name is James McCullen, XXIV Lard of Scottish Iles and you're a guest at one of my privately owned medical faculties to heal. Would you like to tell me how so many injuries could on such a young child?

hearing this Amaryllis panicked as she said "I'm not suppose to tell?"

"Don't worry we already know the truth and they no longer have the power to hurt you anymore in fact you're perfectly safe here now please relax and try not to stress yourself the operations you endured need to heal."

"But my Aunt and Uncle the'll be mad with me if I don ..."

"There lives are no longer your concern anymore infact you're free to live your own life no longer having to worry about being under their oppression ever again." Destro said letting the Amaryllis know he was aware of her treatment with the Elder Durstly's "Now I would like you to relax and enjoy your youth knowing it will never be threatened again by monsters like that again." he said seeing the look of shock in her eyes as this news was slowly sinking in "Now with your permission I'd like to ask permission if you'd like to become a member of my family and live in my castle in Scotland."

"Y…you w…want a f…freak like m…me in your home." She said looking as if she wanted to cry.

Destro's heart broke when heard the child call herself a freak 'what type of monster was the Commander dealing with?' he wondered before moving over to hug the child before she began crying. "Yes Amaryllis but please promise never to call to yourself as a freak because you're different that is what make us unique now rest up we have a lot to talk about." He said before walking toward the door "Sleep well Amaryllis Potter for when you awake a new world will await you."

Amaryllis nodded before watching the man who she would soon call father walked out of the room before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Unknown to Amaryllis ...**

At Azkaban Prison a man in rags sits in a Cell convicted of wrong doing without proof or trail in fear of Dementors draining the happiness out of him before a patronum spell was cast an he heard a familiar voice ...

"Sirius my boy I finally found proof to gain your freedom." the voice said as it was out of focus from the far end before noticing three shapes approach him, while two was propping him up the third was pouring...

It was the taste of an advanced pep-me-up potion his sight came into focus the faces of Kingsley, Snape,and Remus before seeing the face of that voice looking back at him...

It was Dumbledore who looked down at him with twinkle in her eye already knowing what was going to be asked..

"Remus...Amaryllis... tell me is she safe..." he asked him hoping the offspring of James and Lily Potter was safe. "Please she alright."

Before Remius could answer his question Snape spoke and said "Really Sirius don't you think you should save your questions for after we get you to St, Margo's for healing your exposure to the Dementors has made you wea..."

Snape never got a chance to finish when Sirius fist connected with his face. before looking toward the others and said

"I think my motor skills are fine just fine Snivelus now since I have no true desire to end up back in his hellhole I give you all until the end of my stay at St. Mungo's to tell me the whereabouts of Goddaughter!" Then he looked to the Kingsley and Remius before they guided him out the door hearing the insane laughter or screams of the other inmates on his way out...

When Sirius was helped out of the dark cell that was once his home Dumbledore could only imagine what would be on his mind when he heard his goddaughter was now dead. But he needed Sirius influence and seat as a member of the house of black now that Young Potter was now dead and he would need Sirius resources now more than ever.

* * *

**Five weeks later **

In Gringotts stood Destro, The Baroness, and Amaryllis Potter as the blood adoption was taking place signaling the end of Amaryllis Lillian Potter, the Girl who lived and the rebirth of Lilith Mary McCullen daughter of Destro XXIV and heir of House McCullen.

**Next Chapter: **Jumping Ahead five years...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shining Serpent (Kmon13's Renegade Version)**

**Chapter 3 **Jumping ahead…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor G.I. Joe who belongs to Larry Hama and Hasbro.

**Title**: The Shining Serpent (Kmon13's Renegade Version)

**Author**: Kmon13 / with permission from Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: Slytherin Studios

**Story Summary**: This story is an alternate version of Slytherin Studio's Shining Serpent Release that I will attempt to base as close to the Larry Hama version as possible. As for Harry Potter's characters expect the unexpected….

**This Chapter:** It's Amaryllis's eleventh birthday and everyone she trained under is coming to see her including Dudley Dursley who now a full graduate of Cobra's Viper Academy and key part of the security detail just in time for a special guest to crash the party.

**Character's Used:** Destro, Baroness, Cobra Commander, Amarillus Potter /Lillian Mary McCullan, Dudley Dursley, Tomax and Xamot Firefly (mentioned) Snake Eyes (Mentioned) Daria , Prime Sentinels (mentioned) , Rita Seeker, Moaning Myrtle (Mentioned)

* * *

**Ch. 3 Jumping ahead….**

Rita Seeker waking up in bed after drinking her seventh bottle of Firewhisky in a dark room she knew was the Leaky Calderon as she drank in silent celebration to Amaryllis Potter safety from the muggles she had the misfortune of being related to and the fact she knew who had her. It was just last night that she had returned from the Inferno that was once the Dursley and had watched the nights events that transpired in her Animagus form and knew if Dumbledore had found out about her would obliviate her or worse the Death Eaters or the Ministry who would use integrating her as revenge for her reporting.

It's been thirty years since she remembered the sage words of James McCullen who warned her of the Wizarding world being a cesspool of corruption and it didn't help that purebloods factions made things worse.

She would need to contact James or Destro as he called himself now knowing the reason he donned the mask to give himself perspective and focus for the day he would return with his armies in vengeance.

And she would be there to watch the entire show.

As she gotten up out of bed she looked at herself in the mirror looking at all the battle-scars she earned as a field reporter for a muggle newspaper that dealt with the unexplained and seen the wonders and horrors of the Humanity and beyond that quickly changed her views and was scared at what they were capable of…

She remembered traveling with a strange man whose time machines resembles a blue box and remembered the adventures she took with him to all those various worlds including the one where the World was invaded by giant monsters fought by children in giant robots….

She also remembered the Costume she wore in that small American town that she bought and wore to blend in during Halloween when her companion told her how she was suppose to be in costume. She spent the last eight hours talking to whoever controlled the movements of her body as her eccentric companion asked her to provide cover fire and air support until he figured out who was responsible and end it…

When everything returned to normal Rita used the blasters on the Beetle costume now turned armor on the one responsible when he escaped into the alley.

It was the first life she ever took and made her feel guilty which lead to the witch drinking problem and a few unhealthy relationships in various realities she traveled ….

A millionaire who dressed up like a bat fighting criminal elements that ended badly when he found out about her armor and told her to get help when she explained how she got it. He ended up a believer after she left him

She even remembered the lover she met when she the investigation of popularity of man in the Blue Hood and battle armor who rose to power in a small town in America as he talked to his followers of change in the world as he was amassing an army within the United States that could lead to the Second America Civil War or worse. He was an interesting bloke with a sad past who made himself into the next Leader of his realm

Then there was the press conference where a dashing teen millionaire revealed the existence of microscopic machines that could repair wounds like magic that could be misused if it fell into the wrong hands and also remembered how warning him about the misuse led to waking up in his arms before noticing her companion had switched forms again…

At least his wardrobe changed…

Then there was the affair with cybernetic enhanced version of the woman she seen tonight she knew was Anastasia DeCobray or the Baroness as she called herself and despite not having cybernetics the fact that she had no magic made the actions of Belatrix LeStrange look like that of a muggle schoolgirl and very nimble in bed too….

And now she found out Anastasia existed in her home dimension had no intentions on getting on the woman's her bad side even if it was for the man who gave up everything in their world for someone who didn't even know how he felt.

Then came the various multiverses where she either met a male or female version of the child who lived from Voldermort's Curse who all had one thing in common…

None of them knew of their birthright, while others were about to be victims of bloodline theft, or outright betrayal by those they called fiends…

…And each time Severous Snape, Albus Dumbledore and Minister Fudge were at the Core of it!

She interviewed each of them from Alexia to Harry Potter and their forester family, lovers, and friends along with the stories of their life before and after the war with Tom Riddle

Fiona Sofen and Valerie Von Doom being the most vocal and accommodating since they knew about the Beetle armor s past owners and aided a modifications that responded with her magical core. She also remembered what each of the children that lived and also told her of where she lived before.

So after saying her goodbyes to the man now turned woman known as the Doctor when she dropped her off the night she returned to Surrey that night only to see the …

The abuse of her world's version of child who lived at the hands of her muggle relatives…

And their deaths at the Baroness hands before the Asian man in white took over before leaving the house and watching the Dumbledore fly backwards from the explosion proving he knew about it …

Unlike the other version of herself she was a freelance reporter she could sit on this story for a long as she wanted and could investigate this with more perdition…

Hopefully she could use the information from the various Rita Seekers she met and get Sirius Black out of Prison and let him know what he needed to know but she suddenly found herself quickly taken out of her private musings when she heard the angry voices of Sirius Black auguring with Dumbledore in the next room.

Always being the curious reporter she changed herself into her Animagus form and crawled into the next room and watched as Dumbledore gave his excuse about how he left Amaryllis Potter in the home of her muggle relatives for the greater good only never to finish as he found himself bound to the ceiling beside Snape as both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. told Dumbledore they would no longer support the order of the Phoenix nor use his restored influence in Ministry of Magic before saying

"James and Lily would be furious with you and I now owe McCullen twelve pounds for saying you couldn't be trusted… keep in mind that if any harm should befall me or Remus my lawyers would send proof of your treachery to Wizengamot to remove the hold you placed on the Potter's family will and you better refund everything I know you took from the Potter's family Accounts and trust me I'll make you pay back everything you took…

"Sirius Please listen to reason I did what was necessary for the greater good."

"But for whose greater good you senile old man because it wasn't for mine or Amaryllis and if I find out you and Snivellus was reasonable for Lily and James death in any way I swear I'll make you beg for the Dementor's kiss along with Pettigrew." He growled out "Good bye Dumbledore…Severus this will be the last time we meet as allies the next time we meet it will be only in the Wizengamot." He said before both he and Remus . revealed a portkey in the shape of a sea shell that took them to a place unknown.

It was after watching Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape fall on their faces she decided it was time to go into London find a nice dress look up an old friend.

* * *

**~McCullen Castle, Scotland~****  
October 31 1990**

Four years after living in McCullen Castle ten year old Lilith Mary McCullen was quietly mediating in her part of the castle used as her personal training area with only candles being the only light to illuminate the room.

Dressed in a grey bodysuit given to her by her sensei the young heiress embraced the silence of all that was around her using what he called the ear that sees meaning she was blindfolded as she felt her surroundings with only her Ninja-to laying beside her should anything arise.

As she meditated over the five years of peace she endured after the hell brought upon her by the Dursley family at the behest of an old man who felt her fortune belonged to the light for the greater good while Dudley did his best to keep her alive despite his parents' efforts of abuse to end it.

I amused her that it only took the death of her tormentors to learn the truth about her parents' when she awoke from her uncle's version of fun in a private medical facility owned by the people who saved her life and took her in to their home.

James McCullen and Anastasia DeCorbay-McCullan the people who adopted her and Thomas Arashikage man who became her teacher who Dudley entrusted her as a student after sharing the information of her parents' death …

When she learned they didn't die in a car accident but as heroes protecting her from a dark wizard who believed himself an invincible force unrivaled by all who opposed him…  
That was until a prophecy foretelling from a seer foretold his demise came into the picture so, like all who follow prophecy this Voldermort decided to take steps in insuring his continued existence by taking the lives of those born on her birthday who would have been wiped out before someone decided to narrow down the search with her as the next victim….  
Too bad after killing her birth parents the Dark loony ended up becoming the victim of his favorite spell due to what her private instructor called a wandless rebound spell. She also warned Amaryllis of what a Horcux was and told her that her scar and item both living and inanimate would anchor him into this realm as disembodied spirit…

However this didn't surprise the young McCullen since the cowardly man's who attacked her as an infant used the name Voldemort which her mother told her meant … 'To flee from death.'

Which gave all except Destro a good laugh since he knew the identity of the Dark Lords as Tomas Marvolo Riddle during his Hogwarts days as first year as Ravenclaw and lost his first love Myrtle McKenzie also a fellow Ravenclaw to whatever was in that girls bathroom and sent a grounds keeper to prison even after he brought this to the Ministry of magic's attention only for Albus Dumbledore's influence as a political council leader in the Wizengamot to overlook the matter since the man classified as a child's prank .

It also didn't help that the old goat attempted to modify his memory only to be saved by his father's signet ring and portkey he wore on his finger that saved him. His father had the ring made to bypass the anti wards of the school using alchemy of Phoenix ash and dwarven silver that activated to protect him from harm.

When his father seen him in his meeting room he wasn't happy and withdrew half McCullen funds from Gringotts accounts except for the main vault and transferred them to the Swiss Gringotts Branch as punishment for the actions of both the Ministry and Dumbledore actions and became home schooled until he was ready to assume his place as family head ….

He also told her how Rita Seeker had sneaked into his bedroom on his 15th birthday as she begged him to return to the magical world and how she would help him get over his loss of Myrtle.

It also surprised him when she had shown up again on his doorstep in Scotland offering to be her personal press agent if news of her being the girl who lived was to leak to the Wizarding world and gave them a brief of information for them to look over ….

She was Quickly taken out of her musings when Daria Bastion, a techno-organic being in the form of a Seventeen year old girl who ended up becoming her personal bodyguard when she became temporal refugee in her world two months ago after the malfunction of the recently rebuilt MASS device in Springfield when it locked onto her and two beings like from their world.

"What is it Daria?"

"You wanted me to inform you when the transport with your father's guest arrives." She said with a bow holding her Second change of clothing. "Your mother also wanted me to make sure you wore civilian clothing instead of the ninja uniform."

"Thank you Daria, I'll wear something else from my wardrobe and save that summer dress for the party."

How did you… oh it's a ninja thing right… what did you call it again"

"Yes it called the Ear that sees." She said not bothering to turn around. "Now please leave me to my thoughts I'll be ready to greet our guest shortly and still I need to meditate on my choices of attendance letters." She said only looking at the seven letters before her."

"Is the place you father despises beside the French Academy in that category of choices ?" She said already looking at the letters with her optical enhanced sight.

"Unfortunately yes not only did they call me by my old name but after informing them I would be attending my last year in Sakura Onmyo Academy they hand the bloody nerve to attempt to send forged transfer papers that where sent directly to to the IWC and when that didn't work they tired to suppress my Academy in Japan and force me to attended Hogwarts."

"Is that why your father was yelling about personally wanting to pilot the new Night Raven prototype to drop a bomb on the school their location?"

"Yes but I convinced him hiring Firefly to send a special message to Minister Fudge would be cost effective." Lilith said with a smirk. "So far the Ministry is sending member of the Wizengamot who was an alumni from Hogwarts to convince me to not to press charges while I think he's or she may be send with orders to convince my parents that me attending Hogwarts is the best choice."

"Is that why you're holding the party tonight instead of tomorrow?" Daria asked "should I wear something more militant for the occasion?"

"Yes I want to give them my undivided attention when we entertain them."

* * *

**Outside Castle McCullen's Courtyard….**

Lilith now dressed in a bodysuit like her mother's despite her mother's wishes to change as she stood beside her father who chose to wear his Golden Mask instead of his normal one watched the Security teams of both her father's Iron Grenadiers and the combined squads of both Alley Viper and Crimson Guardsmen who securing the area of the Castle before the VIP motorcade arrived.

The Motorcade itself consisted the war machines called Stuns her father built securing the front and back of the, two VIP's BMW's while the middle was and four ATV's called Fangs used by the crimson guardsmen.

When they stopped in front of the castle two squads of crimson guard stood in attention as an Alley Viper Officer opened the door as two people stepped out the car…

The first was dressed in Dark Blue military officer's uniform and wore a hood over his face and looked to each side as his crimson troops stood in attention. Then her mother the Baroness stepped out beside him before walking forward.

The VIP's who stepped out the second BMW was Storm Shadow, Tomax and Xamot who were escorting Billy the Commander's son who she had only met briefly in Springfield.

They watched as their mother and Cobra Commander walk forward until they were standing in front of them.

"Greetings Commander, I hope your trip was a pleasant one."

"Indeed it was Destro I have your new Leviathan class Transports to thank for that." He said before looking Lilith's way while touching the ring on his right index finger "I also see your beautiful daughter has returned from her magical academy lessons in Japan. I thank you again for saving me from the Joes Lady Lilith and the shield ring you gave me."

"The Pleasure was all mine Cobra Commander sir Like my father I felt obligated to protect our investments plus fighting the Joe ninjas Storm Shadow, Scarlet and Jinx was an excellent bonus for my training." She said with respectful bow remembering how she had introduced magic to Cobra Commander when she saved him and her father off the USS FLAG."

"Indeed it did it will teach the Joes the lesson that sometimes the bigger threat could come from a little girl in a Japanese school girls uniform with a daddy complex." He said watching Amaryllis bush as the others laughed at her reaction. "Still I was wonderful job you did and can't wait till you finish your war with the Wizarding world and assume your place beside you cousin in cobra as head of my magical fringe division."

That depends if attending this school in England will make me want to order an airstrike or not I'm just happy that I took those classes in Japan and which my father warned was dangerous than that HAMMER syndicate you were geared up to fight that went belly to unknown means" she said already knowing from her father's frantic report about Zombies before screaming about the island sinking and the group of freelancers responsible "Now where my cousin anyway?

"He's was preoccupied with the task-force consisting of GI-Joe Operatives the British SAS and MI-6 at the moment so likely…" said Tomax who started the sentence and Xamot who finished as he added, "To present himself "and said together "Shortly."

Suddenly the sound of engines could be heard as the of something a purple and black armor was taking shape as it gotten closer and landed in the courtyard looking menacing as it approached and saluted Cobra Commander.

"The Joes and MI-6 agents following the transport have been neutralized sir."

Excellent work Battalion any casualties on that list I gave you?

Only a few Squads of GI-Joe Greenshirts and MI-6 Field Operatives were neutralized or captured however the Joes code-named Flint, Lady Jaye, and Big Ben have managed to escape my onslaught my apologies for my carelessness Commander.

"Nonsense my dear boy did you see their faces when you shown up you just became my own personal Darth Vader since you emerged top of Shade's personal classes and made your way to becoming my top operative since Storm Shadow and Major Bludd since you took up that armor, so take the rest of the day off, and relax with your cousin to movie you deserve it." Cobra Commander said to his chief bodyguard before handing him a credit card with his name on it adding the words "and while you're at it take young Billy with you he's been worrying me with reading those alchemy and manga books Lilith magically translated before giving them to him on her last visit." he said remembering how Lilith just said a few words and so it could be read in English.

"No problem sir it's just one of the perks to." He said recalling his armor into the bracelets on her arms leaving a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "I hear the new Indiana Jones movie is out."

"Ah the Last Crusade then by all means Dudley take one of the cars" The Baroness said as she stepped forward handing him the keys to a BMW before adding "You two should also take Daria with you for extra protection since the Joes, MI-6 and the Death Eaters haven't given up looking for your cousin yet." She said as Daria stepped forward.

"Those bastards still are gunning for her." Dudley said with growl "I should have been informed"

"Ever since Lilian met with Cornelius Fudge, the Head of what passes for a government officials inside Gringotts and his followers and police force for their world when we had just finished reading the last will and testament of your aunt and uncle they tried to arrest us only for her to have all her funds Liquidated turned into American currency and transferred Gringotts Switzerland branch in retaliation." The Baroness said with ice in her voice. "I found it amusing how Goblin's Security forces threw them out, but after we gotten home we ended up with death eaters in our castle dungeons due to our security system."

"Okay that understandable How come I wasn't notified of this?"

"Because I didn't want to take you from your duty as Cobra Commanders trump card Dudley" Amaryllis stated dryly knowing how he worried about her "We both know how important you are to Cobra's Efforts in Middle Eastern and African Campaigns ."

Dudley knew after donning the armor of Battalion that he would be used as cobra command's trump card being sent after cobra enemies he still remembered his meeting with Saddam Hussein when he wanted to hire his services against the military only to be warned about poaching talent . All thanks to Amaryllis's Discovery of the nanotechnology she reversed engineered from the corpse of the Prime Sentinels that were casing Daria who became Lilith's new Bodyguard when he couldn't be there.

It was also Daria who aided Lilith in the creating the Battle. Android. Troopers advanced combat A.I. and Nanotech enhancement research of project Neo Viper

"Okay I get it Lili, now get in the car want to see if this movie better than the Temple of Doom.

As she watched her daughter get into the car with her cousin, the commanders son, and her daughter's bodyguard waited until she was gone until she called one of the Crimson commander twins over.

"Tomax have two squads of Crimson Viper Cyborgs in civilian cloaking gear and watch for either GI-Joe or Those wizards use of lethal force to protect them is authorized on both unless Lilith says otherwise."

"Already ahead of you Baroness." he said as he motioned two unmarked black vans to follow them. "Now lets go inside we have a meeting to

The Baroness knew her daughter could take care of herself but it didn't stop her from being a concerned parent, nor did it stop her from being Cobra's intelligence officer as she went inside to discuss their next plan to of action for their next campaign...

* * *

**Inside the basement of safe house in the nearest town...**

Lady Jaye was still patching up Flint, and Big Ben were still recovering from their run-in with by Cobra's new cybernetic Viper platoons at the private airfield and found out they had built-in weaponry and energy based shielding installed in their bodies.

They also found out by luck that the shielding could be weaken by RPG fire when Big Ben and the SAS that MI-6 assigned as back up them...

It was all going well for them and capturing Cobra Commander and all of cobra command would be easy until the found out cobra had more than enhanced vipers when the commander called for someone on the radio called Battalion .

Lady Jaye and Flint figured that the Commander was just calling for more of the advanced vipers only to find out it was something else...

She thought her time in GI-Joe shown her everything fighting cobra only to learn the hard way when an armored Heavy Hitter in Purple and Black armor landed on the tarmac taking out SAS soldiers and MI-6 Operatives like they where privates going thought basic. If it wasn't for Big Ben throwing a Flashbang they would have ended up dead as well...

While Flint on the other hand was thinking where was Destro getting his technology from since each time they encountered Cobra it seemed their tech was getting more lethal with each passing year. So far he figured that the armor that Battalion was wearing was a prototype since Cobra Commander kept it and its wearer very close. He also remembered the Intel from Dial Tone and Mainframes before accepting the mission when reports of Cobra using cybernetic enhanced troops digging in and building defenses in the Middle East while variants of B.A.T. Cyborgs took over half of the Congo.

If they kept mass producing thing like that for Cobra the war against the terrorist organization could end with Cobra Commander in the White house like that Jugglers warned General Hawk them if they didn't grab or neutralizes his daughter.

No way was he or anyone assigned with him going to Kidnap or kill 10 year old girl especially one trained by storm shadow.

Suddenly a man with oily black hair wearing black robes, a satchel bag and sneer of contempt appeared in the room out of nowhere and looked around before looking at them.

Reacting quickly to the arrival of the intruder the Joes quickly grabbed for their weapons only to drop them when they turned into snakes in their hands before dropping.

Then when the man seen he gotten their attention he looked at the three and said.

"Now that we've got the belief, shock and awe out of the way do me a favor by not speaking and just listen it will save your life." he said with a voice dripping with annoyance and condescension "To attempt what you did earlier was foolish with the technology you just seen" He said as he used legilimency. "Believe your Juggler friends have made a mistake sending you after Ms. McCullen and I can tell you still wish to complete your mission now trust me when I say retreating with the information on this disk will answer all your questions so do as I tell you and will personally assure you that your enemy's technological edge will cease."

"MI-13 has a file on you as a Magi-class Terrorist Severus Snape why should we trust you?" Big Ben said holding on to a ballistic knife he gained from the October guard's Big Bear on an Joint mission and aimed it at his skull."So who side are you on this time?"

"I'm working for myself today since I've been ordered by my employer only to watch and observe Lilith McCullen's movements however neither him nor the side that wants her dead knows what is at stake if she not left alone so don't pretend you know me Squib." He spat out with annoyance before looking toward Flint and Lady Jaye "Please understand the position I'm in since I'm not even suppose to talk with you but if you wish to cripple this Cobra Organization you help me with my mission so you can complete yours." he said before handing them a bag with six bottles and a pair of rings "Now drink the black marked bottles first they'll accelerate the healing process of your wounds while the white ones will give you extra energy and put on the ring so you won't be obviated or harmed by the weapons of that armor.

"Who are you and why should we trust you?" asked Flint asked

"Because if I was really your enemy I would have lead those Cyber Vipers here." Snape said dryly "Now drink up and do try to ignore the taste we have work to do."

* * *

**At the Movie theater... **

As Lilith and her group are getting popcorn from the concession stands three threats await them...

One threat consist of a group of men in black suits being led by a young Asian girl with a scar on her left cheek decent wearing a black academy uniform an watched her gajin rival with her laughing and enjoying herself with her friends without a care in the world. The young girls name is Yumi Kuzuya, heir to the Kuzuya family Holy arts and Student of the Sakura Onmyo Academy who came all the way to Scotland to seek out Lilith for defeating her in a private duel for the rights to learn the secrets of her schools Headmistress Chihiro Yamagi...

While the second threat comes in the form of a blond haired man wearing black shades and a black BDU's. His name is Jericho Spencer, Gunnary Sargent and henchmen of a special group of generals know as the Jugglars. he notices the schoolgirl and the opportunity they represent as he takes his goes to find a balcony were he can take his shot.

While the third threat came from of a toad like woman who under orders to capture this impostor posing as the lost heir of the Potter family and bring her to justice in the name of her beloved minister and would not fail in that mission.

However unknown to all three threats was that Daria, Lilith's bodyguard was fully aware of all three and took control of the crimson viper cyborgs both inside the van and Stationed in the Police Department as she silently sent out the following message...

_"All Combat units 0001-0012 this is User Prime Daria," She said to though her connection."Secure building and prepare to contain and terminate the following threats." she said sending the Images of the following threats._

* * *

**A/N: Secondary ****Disclaimer**

The Prime Sentinels and Daria are from the X-Men and belong to Marvel Comics

( A/N: Hey I saw lots of potential for her instead of self-detonation and that tech could be put to better uses don't you think? )

The Beetle female armor mentioned also belongs to Marvel.

Doctor Who belongs to BBC and Marvel UK if ...it still exist.

HAMMER syndicate and Danger Girl are from Cliffhanger/Wildstrom's Comics.

And yes the way I gave Rita the Beetle armor was kinda cheesy but the results were useful.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shining Serpent (Kmon13's Renegade Version)**

**Chapter 4. Lilith's venom**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling nor G.I. Joe who belongs to Larry Hama and Hasbro.

**Title**: The Shining Serpent (Kmon13's Renegade Version)

**Author**: Kmon13 / with permission from Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: Slytherin Studios

**Story Summary**: This story is an alternate version of Slytherin Studio's Shining Serpent Release that I will attempt to base as close to the Larry Hama version as possible. As for Harry Potter's characters expect the unexpected….

**This Chapter:** Lilith and her group goes to the movies and attract three groups who want to assassinate her for their own reasons. However unknown to those groups one of Lilith circle includes her cousin who has access to powered armor, Cobra commanders wayward son, and dimensionally displaced Omega Sentinel who can start World War III at her mistress's command.

She also responds to their threat with one of her own...

Let the battle royal begin

**Character's Used:** Destro, Baroness, Cobra Commander,Lillian Mary McCullan, Dudley Dursley, Tomax and Xamot Firefly (mentioned) Snake Eyes (Mentioned) Daria , Prime Sentinels (mentioned) , Rita Seeker, Severus Snape, Flint, Lady Jaye, Big Ben, Delores Jane Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore (Mentioned), Remus Lupin, Sirius Onion Black,

**Original Character intro: **Gunnery Sgt. Jericho Spencer, Yumi Kuzuya

* * *

**Chapter 4 Lilith's Venom**…

As Lilith and the others were watching the previews it was Daria is scanning the area for threats and could already see two of them …

The first threat comes from the balcony in the form of a sniper who after wirelessly hacking the firewall defenses of the Department of Defense found the image belonging to a Jericho Spencer, Gunnery Sergeant and bloodhound for the Jugglers, a group of US generals known for being hardliners on dealing with threats to the United States…

I guess when she told their representative to fuck off during her time off in New York when she was away from Salem Magical Academy on holiday they took great offence…

The second threat came from the image of Yumi Kuzuya, a Japanese national and member of the Asian wizarding world who attempted to attack her once insulted her by calling her a golem before attempting to remove her head.

She quickly ended that idea when she cut her katana in half with a laser from her finger...

But the last Image was a threat she caught Lilith shooting at on various occasions in her father armory with various sniper rifles named Deloris Jane Umbridge, undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic in Great Britain who demanded her father hand her over to them only to be met by Gringotts' bank security who threw them out and lead to her mistress choice to move her funds to another location.

Gringotts Switzerland Branch who was known for dealing with various supernatural beings including Bloodfang Clan, the vampire coven known for working with Grimwald who led Thule Organization in 1930 and later was his private bodyguard in the Nazi Party in 1939 before reemerging as Private Military Contractors for every dictatorship, Junta, and cartel in the known world...

She also told her about how Otto Leto Gaunt, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement Director, hired them as Private security when he left the German Ministry of Magic especially when he visited Great Britain and how he introduced himself to Lilith telling her the best way to hurt men like Fudge and those loyal to him is through their pockets.

Daria assumed that the plan had worked since Fudge's underling had come to abduct her mistress by personally, however she still found it puzzling how convenient that three known threats to her mistress's safety were all here in the same place…. before ordering the cyborgs in the theater to block all exits to prevent any and all using both magic and non- magical means.

She also made sure to contact the Baroness thought the Prototype Drone she designed from emergency use after her first encounter with Lilith magic specifically created to combat magic users using the specs from combat data gathered from Lilith's past battles in DADA .

* * *

At the meeting as Cobra Commander arguing with the Twins over how taking over the government of Kuwait and it oil would be a waste of time and selling the fact that the Congo's conflict diamond market would be much better to deal with the baroness was interrupted by one of Daria's drones.

"Wait is it Daria why did you activate your prototype body?" the Baroness asked "I thought you said it was only 60% ready."

"Only the primary functions of my systems are online, but the weapons capabilities and flight are still offline." she informed her mistress' mother "But I risked it to inform you of the hostels who risk to cause harm to Mistress Lilith.

"Who is endangering my student?" asked Storm Shadow as the meeting was put on a halt to listen.

"It seems three separate groups are attempting to harm Lilith."

"Who would dare touch my daughter!" Destro asked in a calm deadly tone.

"It seems the American Military has decided to send a Sniper as a way of ensuring that Lady Lilith doesn't design anything for Cobra since GI-Joe failed their mission to capture the Cobra Commander ." Storm Shadow said as he stepped into the room. "Worry not my apprentice will handle them in her fashion "

"I still find it irritating that the Department of Defence could be that ruthless to send an assassin after our daughter as a way to keep Cobra off balance." The Baroness said feeling angry knowing how morally sound GI-Joe "I could say General Hawk had no knowledge of this action."

"No General Abernathy was not responsible for the assassin. Mistress Lilith told me of the colorful way she declined an offer of employment from headhunter from the Department of Defense when she demonstrated the use of earlier prototype in cybernetics research before my arrival she told me of how the D.O.D. wanted her to design weapons for American military."

"You're correct Daria, It sound like something the Jugglers would sign off on." Destro said after hearing what he was told by the Cyborg. "They must have found out she is was responsible for the revamping of M.A.R.S. Corps technology due to Cobra's recent success in the congo and the middle east."

"Indeed is due to the technology..." Tomax said

"...she helped upgrading or building." Xamot finished

"To think that American Military would go so far as to kill a child to cripple Cobra's technological superiority." Cobra Commander said before remembering who was with her "Daria inform Battalion to Backup her up and eliminate the threats."

"I've already anticipated your response Cobra commander and dispatched the cobra and Iron Grenadier forces to surround the theater I only need Lord Destro's approval to awaken the nanotechnology within theater staff security to back up the Crimson viper CyberAssault units."

"The order is given. Assemble your personal units capture this sniper if you can but terminate him if he becomes problematic," The Baroness said before asking " what about the other treats to Lilith?"

"It seems a woman matching the description of Dolores Jane Umbridge on the Blacklist has been identified as threat to be neutralized in Lilith's return as to the magical world along with Yumi Kuzuya who has designs toward Lilith is to humiliate her nothing more." the Omega Sentinel said as she gave a full assessment. "Now how would you like them handled?"

Destro just smiled said "Leave Umbridge and Yumi to Lilith and if she need the back up Battalion would love the opportunity to test out the anti-magi field emitter on his armor since they found out how shield the electrical circuits from magically shorting out, as for Yumi's henchmen leave them to and Billy who is probably looking to test his skills."

"Understood relaying information to my main construct now." she said before walking away. After she left Major Bludd who was a late arrival figured it would be good to ask about her.

"What the bloody 'ell she mean about constructs and wasn't Daria was that short blond sheila who was that?" Major Sebastian Bludd asked looking at her.

"That was her upgraded nimrod series prototype body that was still being tested was saving it for if she had to go to the Ministry of Magic and eliminate every person on the black list Lilith's birth parents gave to Gringotts to be given to Amelia Bones." Destro explained before adding "However Lilith and I figured making a copy of the late Captain James Potter would better to use in our hands of it which is part of phase two of making Cobra a legitimate government which was put into your packets along with a list of names of people and places that need to be dealt with."

"So Lilith is planning on attacking this Hogsmeade, Scotland by herself or with our resources?"

"No she'll be using her Personal taskforce Hydra, an organization of her own funding using the technology data gathered by Daria's reverse engineered technology however the name symbol itself was provided from another universe." Destro said as the symbol of a Skull with tentacles below it. "Unlike cobra her forces will dealing with the supernatural and paranormal applications for military use and will report directly to Lilith."

"And who will Lilith report to..." asked a bald man with a monocle. "Perhaps cobra should have people in place to make sure she remembers her loyalties last thing we want is another Grimwald emerging." he said with a smug cuckle.

He never got to finish he's sentence when the cobra commander's blade was at his throat "You're out of line Mindbender, Lilith destro's daughter and a loyal asset to cobra interest however just to ease your fears my son, Junko, and Battalion will join Lilith's Hydra Organization as part of her senior staff along with you."

"My dear Cobra Commander forgive me I sounded bold and questioned her young Lilith's loyalties about going rogue." He said in a cowardly tone not wanting the blade near his throat to cut him "but wouldn't it be best if I did so from a position of safety instead of on her staff if she decided to break away from the organization?"

"Why Mindbender I figured since this was your idea you'd love the chance to work with her again and prove yourself right." he said with sarcastic tone knowing about the rivalry between him and Lilith due to the improvements she made to the Battle Android Troopers with Sentinel tech she reserves engineered. "However if I find out you put the seeds of rebellion in her head what better place to look that at you."

"We agree with the commander and offer to send..."Tomax

...Commandant Shade to her new base in Albania..." Xamot

"...to act as oversight." the Crimson guard Commander said in unison.

Zartan who was the quiet member at the table finally spoke "I'll have my daughter join this Hydra group as well but we should also attend to the problem of survivors from GI-Joe and MI-6 who Battalion failed to eliminate.

Cobra Commander and the members of Cobra command looked at him in shock before Destro spoke.

"Zartan we never knew you had a daughter?"

"It's thanks to you having me watch your daughter that it was possible since it was her that asked me to aid her with something called heredity potion." He said remembering how he found her "I found out she had been living in New Orleans in and out of orphanages when she found her and brought her to me after that I had to keep her close to me since the boys have been asking her to enchant their weapons even though she told them she was still too young for it. She did however make my Zanya's life better so if you need someone to keep Lilith honest she's the one for job."

"As for the surviving Joes and MI-6 operative send out the Juggernaut class B.A.T. Prototype that Lilith designed last month along with and some Ally Vipers and Crimson Guards Immortal to observe it reactions." Tomax's said with a grin and if the MI-6 operative is a magic user from this magical government of Brittan it could serve as test data for the upcoming war."

"Indeed it would provide excellent combat data for the mass production models we can request from Hydra's armory afterwards." Xamot added."

"Good we'll send it out after the meeting, now that we're all in agreement about oversight for Hydra and how to deal with the Joes what are we to do about the current problem at the theater?" asked the Baroness only for Destro to answer by saying.

"We wait my love we wait and have faith in our children succeeding." he said thinking about the situation. Before watching cobra commander get up from his seat and walk toward the door. "Commander where are you going?"

"I'm going to the theater to observe My son and Battalion mop the floor with those foolish enough to challenge cobra's next generation." Cobra commander said with pride "Ever since Lilith spoke to the boy he's been training hard under Storm Shadow's tutelage and I wish to see his results of my future Heir plus I promised Sirius that I wouldn't let anything happen to his pronglet." He said before leaving the room

The others in the room couldn't argue with that logic ever since his return from Vegas with Lilith's Godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin the group has noticed a change in Cobra Commander actions by growing more ruthless on the battlefield and commissioned Destro and the Twins into gearing cobra into becoming a legitimate organization with the technology that been provided by Lilith McCullan brilliant young mind and swore he would make use of it in creating a new world order...

That and the group started to think Sirius' personality had rubbed off on him too much since he rumors of him in Springfield started to spread about how Crimson guardmen usually knocked on his door to find him waking up in a sea of Female Crimson Guard officers when he's wasn't giving orders...

Or the fact most of them of them had been redheads...

The Baroness on the other hand hoped her adopted daughter was alright she would hate to have to go visit London with the Crimson Shadow guard and Red Ninja's and exterminate the key members of the ministry of magic that would benefit from her adopted child death...

Including that old manipulative goat Albus Dumbledore and that pompous windbag of a Minster Cornelius Fudge...

* * *

In the theater Daria received her new information and was now ready to whisper in Lilith's ear

"Mistress we have a situation."

"What kind"

"Three threats, one primary threat in the form of a sniper on a balcony, and two secondaries with intentions unknown siting in the seats above us on the left and right "

"So who want's to kill me this time Libyans, North Koreans, some splinter group of the I.R.A. ?" she said with annoyance as she watched the movie

"An American Sniper, on the balcony listed as a D.O.D. from their ghost files."

"Great, General Stuarts must have really took me calling him a one-eyed jackass really hard, but there's easier way to get a deathwish if he really wants to die so badly so let's try to keep the messenger alive so I can figure out what to give the Good General" she mused to herself before asking "Now what about the others threats."

"The one you called the Pink toad from your black list in the Wizarding World who has a bloodfeud with your Father and is presently serving the ministry of magic as an Senior undersecretary, and your rival from Japan you told me to be on the watch for."

"Oh great Fudge's pet toad must be here to forcefully convince me to return my vaults to Great Britain since I gave Ragnarok the excuse he needed to teach the Purebloods a harsh lesson in humility for their part in retaliation for losing my accounts." she said knowing the toad's reasons. "I guess she or the Minster of magic figured that a mind controlled or obliviated puppet heroine returning to the Wizarding world as their political pawn is better than nothing at all." she said with a frown "As for Yumi she's just a vindictive bitch who can't see past her own shortcomings which makes her more of an annoyance than threat."

"How do you want us to handle it Lil?" whispered Dudley asked

"Yeah I've been waiting for the chance to test my skills in combat." Billy said with a smirk. "Especially against those magic users you warned me about in the black cloaks and the white mask."

"Don't worry about it you'll get your chance believe me, as for my friend from Japan I'll handle her personally in the bathroom , Dudley mobilize some crimson vipers and Alley vipers to take the sniper alive if you can but if you need to take him out make sure his face is at least manageable for ID." she said making and "I also need you to set up the negation field on your armor to shut down all magic users within a nine block radius so the bathroom is the only place we could do battle without being disturbed .

"What do you want us to do Lilith?" Billy asked

"If you need to take out the pink wearing toad and stall Yumi's bodyguards from interfering with my private business between me and their mistress understood."

The trio nodded

"Good now Daria assume control of Cyber Vipers and Neo Alley Viper units in the area and block all exits in the building even after the Vipers neutralize that sniper he'll still attempt to escape into the crowd when the alarm is pulled. I want local police capture him alive if he should make it outside we don't need him to use civilians as shield it bad for M.A.R.S. Corp's PR campaign for England" she said remembering her plains for operation Hydra making sure everyone knew their part "Long story short no fatalities if you could help it but I want them either in chains of a bloody bodybag."

"Got ya Lil leave It to us." he said before getting up and walking out of the theater room.

As soon as he stepped outside the lobby she gotten up and went to the bathroom already noticing Yumi following her while Umbridge was surprisingly watching the movie before she noticed the Asian woman behind the toad woman she recognized as her Sensei lover behind her as she finished putting a saibon needle in her neck while the two Crimson Guardmen in civilian clothing revealing the woman of her wand and anything else she had on her.

Perhaps it would be wrong to sit next to her and gloat about how she would introduce her to hell...

But she didn't want to follow in the footsteps of her Father's business partner after all the time she took in finding and giving him that evil overlords list to read over after rescuing him and her father from the brig of that horrid Aircraft Carrier the USS Flagg which was bound for the Privately Milltary controlled Cryogenic Prison that was located in an unknown location.

She also knew that Yumi would be troublesome and wouldn't be honorable about waiting for her duel...

So Lilith figured the sooner she dealt with Yumi the sooner she could by slap her body into the late Dr. Venom's Brainwave scanner for question along with Umbridge and that American Assassin the Jugglers were so willingly to send after her during her vacation.

Outside in the lobby Lilith could already see the movie theater's ushers and security guards were loyal to the Organization with the small cobra pins on their shirt standing at the ready while the manager bowed acknowledging her allegiance before walking past her taking off her clothing as the manager followed behind her to pick them up.

As soon as she got near the bathroom she was already in her panties an a sports bra with a basilisk hide wand holder on her left arm as female usher standing near the women's bathroom held out a dark purple bodysuit and Ninjato blades for the McCullen Heiress who took them as she it as she stepped into the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom the usher quickly put the_ 'Out of Order'_ sign on the door and began mopping the floor around it making it seem as if she was busy...

Dudley on the other hand was already in his battalion armor stood at the ready as the door to the balcony the sniper was using with Alley Vipers in Full tactical gear were ready for combat stood at the ready before Dudley targeted the door marked as Balcony 4 as he whispered to the vipers...

"Get ready to take down the target using non leathal force but if he resist use of lethal force has authorized." he said before powering up his weapons to blast the door off it henges

Only for the person behind the door to start making the Alley Viper bring up their riot shield to block the bullets that were now bouncing off Dudley's armor before he fired at the door only rush inside to see him jump into another balcony ..

**000000000000000000000**

**Theater Balcony 4**

_(From Spencer's P.O.V.)_

Gunnery Sgt. Jericho Spencer, was a complicated man who would normally pass up jobs that involved women and children but when the name McCullen came up or the fact that General Hawk rejected him candidacy for membership into the GI-Joe Team and had been classified for Sociopath after surviving an ambush in a Kuwait Village being controlled by Iraq's Republican Guard who used early versions of Special Assault Armor created by Lilith McCullan ...

He accepted the job after doing his own inquiries knowing who he was working with...

He also knew that Cobra was aiding Iraq in the Gulf who bought their weapons from M.A.R.S, who used battlefield to field test their weapons and his knew his team and the village was their testing grounds...

He also remembered how even after he stole the S.A.A. prototype he and used it to avenge his comrades he and return to his base how quickly earn a reputation as a Jinx making it hard for him to work with others and since he was the only one who knew how the armor worked was sent out as an independent strike unit using the S.A.A. as a heavy assault unit

It went well as he used it on the battlefield and took out four Republican Guard divisions he earned the Code name Genocide.

It was also where he met cobra's trump card Battalion who was guarding the dig site looking for Mesopotamian relics as they made POW and Villagers dig…

It was also were he seen a young girl cataloging the relics dug from the dig before Battalion noticed him and began attacking in the finished product that was flight capable and looked less cumbersome.

It still pissed him off how that guy was able to outmaneuver him at every turn before his armor gliched and crashed into him. When he was about to take him out the last thing he heard a girl scream out the word Ziodyne from behind him and ended up being hit with a 10.000 volts of electricity before blacking out…

Only to awaken later in a military prison hospital after being told he was charged with multiple charges of treason and murder for wiping out an Allied forces base using the suit. He still couldn't believe what he was being told and still couldn't recall what happened to him until dark skinned woman with blue hair wearing a SAS uniform interviewed him about what he remembered. when he didn't give the answers she wanted she dropped something into his mouth that made him blackout before waking up later in a military hospital in Honolulu three month later and was being approached by a private contractor from Bishop Solutions who worked from the DOD and not only told him magic existed but also informed him that he was being cleared of all charges. However he was also informed that he was being discharged and would never served in combat again unless he worked off the books.

He accepted the job and would take the lives of those considered too dangerous to live...

He remembered the last job he was contracted for involving a group of IMT students whose research into Nanotechnology, Cybernetics and Wetware that would later endanger the safety of the American people if they allowed it to be shared with the world instead of the United States who would only share it with a select few. Or questioning the survivors of the Drug Cartel who were given military grade weapons from cobra's Dreadnok allies who took used it to successfully hijack a transport jet with carrying arcane objects and old prototype weaponry that belonged to Das Hydra, the militant arm of the Thule Society took orders from Major Gellert Grimwald of the Nazi S.S. who mysteriously disappeared after the end of the war...

He also remembered what the Survivor from the transport told him when they flew the transport to Cuba and escaped an ambush from soldier with berets and armbands with the mark of a skull surrounded by tentacles. before a mechanical Firefly injected something into him that turned him into a living explosive...

But he never forgot what the description of the leader of those soldiers being lead by a young british girl in the asian schoolgirl outfit who was now left his sights and was now being followed to the bathroom by another girl and her group of bodyguard who body movements mirrored that of Japanese mafia.

Seeing that alone made him figure he didn't need to use the rifle for this job after all just make sure the other girl won...

So after started to dismantle his rifle and packing it away into his suitcase he headed toward the door before noticing the sawdust he laid on the ground move ...

it was enough to make him draw his he drew his weapon and began firing at the door before jumping off into another balcony before the door was blown open and ran into an ambush by Alley Vipers in upgraded tactical armor led by a young asian woman in red ninja gear who said...

"Greetings Gunnery Sgt. Spencer my mistress would like to have a word with you...please drop your weapon." she said as the Allies Vipers drew their weapons

Seeing he was outnumbered he dropped his beretta and put his hand behind his head before getting shot with a tasered by one of the vipers

**0000000000000000000**

**In the Lobby **

Yumi Kuzuya was pissed off she to see that Gaijin bitch McCullen act like she was untouchable because the Headmistress accepted her as an apprentice and had access to high level spells...

It also didn't help that she had the lightning bolt scar like the heroine from the Ari Potter books she read...

She was going to challenge that Gaijin and make her learn her place is in England where she belongs by words or pain

Then she would regain her place as queen of the school ...

However after seeing that pink wearing toad she could see why the bitch wanted schooling in her majestic land instead of this place she said before walking after her...

She would still make sure Lilith McCullen would her pay for her outrage.

As soon as entered the lobby she seen the girl's bathroom was out of order but didn't buy it. She also noticed the mundane workers of the theater were observing her movements including the one who was moping near the bathroom .

So she decided to act oblivious and ask about another bathroom.

"Excuse me could you tell me where…" Yumi asked before being interrupted as she heard

"The Mistress is waiting for you to enter Lady Kuzuya." The theater attendant said with a bow. "I was told to search you for mundane weapons save for blades and wand before allowing you entry." She said as Alley Vipers approached from behind her. "Please refrain from using your wand on them for it will be useless."

"So she finally succeeded in making anti-magic deterrents for the mundane." Yumi said as she noticed the runic marking on the shields. Seen the situation wasn't in her favor she revealed her dragon hide wand holster and took out a shrunken short swords. "That is all I brought with me for the duel with your mistress. Are you also aware of the mundane solider on the balcony and the bitch toad of a witch wearing the pink still in the viewing room."

"We are aware of them and they are being handled." The attendant said before opening the door "Our mistress awaits you."

Yumi nodded and walked into the bathroom and could already see the Gaijin waiting for her wearing a Purple ninja gi complete with thigh holster for her kunai...

She also seen her arm marked with the Tattoo of her clan's worse enemy

"So the rumors of Lilith McCullen being a part of that clan is true… How long?"

"Since I was rescued from an abusive household now Yumi before we begin I should inform you that your bodyguards have already been subdued and are being arrested by the local authorities." Lilith said before her want flew into her right hand and bowed while still having Yumi in her sights "Now shall we begin our duel."

Yumi wand flew into her left hand from out of her holster and said "Lets… Garu! Garu! Garu!"

Firing off a wind like attacks that made Lilith duck to dodge the incoming attack that left slash marks in the walls behind her before firing off a spells of her own as she jumped out and screamed.

"Bufula! Garula!"

Yumi seen the combined attack of Ice and Wind attacks and countered with "Agi!" before which impacted with the blast and ended up being knocked off her feet and into a wall.

As she was getting up she could still see her rival still in a defensive stance as she was getting up and could still feel the pain of being knocked into a wall before coughing up blood from the impact.

"Yumi these attacks of yours are petty and meaningless against on whose didn't want to be your rival and if your yield now I can still get you medical attention." She pleaded never taking her eyes off her opponent's wand. "you've also coughed up blood so you may have internal bleeding so please lets end this.

"No I refuse to accept your aid gaijin I refuse to become your charity case McCullen." Yumi said before standing before her in a shaking stance before aiming her wand as she said. "As long as I stand the duel continues I will make you pay for taking away chance to be an apprentice to the Headmistress..." then spit out the copper taste of blood from her lips "I'm still standing so the duel continues... Agi! Agi!"

Lilith absorbed the the blows to her from Agi spell before firing Zionga! Zionga!" only to watch the blast hit Yumi and absorb the first attack into her body while using a wordless Barrier spell for second other resulting in Lilith saying one word as she used a absorb spell of her own knowing it would still hurt.

"Oh Bollocks!"

**00000000000000000000**

**Outside the bathroom**

While Lilith was fighting her duel in the bathroom, Billy Dudley and Daria were in the lobby talking about how they dealt with their opponents with ease as they watched the Alley Vipers in their new Combat armor escorting the prisoners out to the Police vans for processing…

"I wonder what's taking Lilith so long with her duel?" Billy asked showing concern for his first friend.

"She still fighting Billy, Wizards battle quite differently than us mundane they and since their know eastern magic it's bound to take longer too" Dudley explained to Billy who was still fascinated by how magic worked after someone used an imperious spell on him to assassinate his father. He also could see Billy remembered the incident "Don't worry Billy the one Lilith fighting isn't with that group but the pink wearing toad is the reason why those type still exist but don't worry that why Hydra is being formed."

Billy nodded before saying "I'm still getting over how you got the idea for the organization and symbol from another universe and how we found out it actually existed here."

"The universe infinite Billy each variable reality is different my reality's version of Hydra was large organization but splintered due to infighting between various factions divided due to beliefs between following the Fascist dreams of Red Skull, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, and Baron Zemo leading the charge while Madam Hydra's group succeeded were they flailed forgoing that ideology and modernizing their forces and ruling through anarchy and chaos as legitimate government in the island coastal governments of.

"Yeah but unlike that organization this worlds version didn't goosestep out from Hitler's shadow and Wizard running it for him vanished."

"Yeah but unlike him Lilith won't vanish and her goals are more simple and to the point." Dudley explained

"Indeed if Lilith's plans succeed by the end of the Year Hydra will have the support of the British Parliament and the Queen herself."

"So Billy do you still want to join Lilith or do you still think you have more to learn at your father's"

"Of course I am the sooner we start busting heads the better."

"Be patient Billy by the time we're done the world will support the will of Hydra and the wizarding world will Quake with fear."

"Okay but couldn't we just send in some Alley Vipers to back her up she taking quite a long time in there….

Before Dudley could comment the doors blew open with Lilith flying backwards on to the floor

"Lil are you alright?" Dudley asked about to help her up only for her to hold her hand up as more Garu spells were being fired out from the bathroom…

One of the Alley Vipers threw her a shield to block the incoming damage before Yumi rushed out after her wielding a pair of short blades before jumping at Lilith who rushed at her using her Ninjato and the Alley Vipers shield and bashed her in the face with it.

As Yumi shook off the feeling of the bring slammed in the face with a shield she found herself surrounded and looking up at a large group Alley Vipers and crimson shadow guardsmen aiming her weapons at her as they cleared a path for Lilith as she shot her opponent her with a Taser gun. Then she looked over to the Crimson Shadow Guardsmen with the Lieutenants ranking

"Lieutenant put her in special handcuff she a magic user like the pink wearing toad so make sure to keep those wand in a special containment field so they can't be recalled to their users using accio."

"As you wish Lady Lilith and don't worry the Commander and your father briefed the Crimson Guard on how to handle dealing with magic users and magical items since your last visit to Springfield." The Crimson Shadow Guardsmen Lieutenant explained as he used iron handcuffs with rune's carved into them. "It a shame we couldn't use the rest of the training on the field."

"Don't worry Lieutenant because in a few days you'll put those countermeasures theories to the test." said Cobra Commander as he and her parents arrived and before Lilith could greet her parents her mother was already hugging her as she said.

"My little darling I'm so glad you're safe." the Baroness said while still hugging her tightly "I was so worried about your safety."

"I'm quite alright mother I've dealt with Yumi before so she wasn't too much of a hassle, however could you stop hugging me tight right now mother you're running the image of me being a ruthless bitch I tried so very hard to cultivate."

"Sorry dear there are rules were a mother can spoil her child as much as she wants so as long as you can cast magic, and interrogate soldiers into total submission like I taught you to you'll never have to worry about thing like embarrassment." The Baroness said just hugging her tighter

Unknown to the Baroness, Lilith, and the others in the room Major Bludd and Mindbender looked at the emerald eyed adopted daughter of the Baroness and Destro with fear knowing sooner or later that girl would grow up surpassing her adopted parents.

While Tomax and Xamot were quietly making arrangement to offer financial support to Young McCullen seeing that Destro and The Baroness groomed a wonderful successor to M.A.R.S. if she chose to go legitimate after dealing with her problem and would give her all the resources she would need.

Destro on the other hand only smile at the knowledge of knowing his child could handle herself and would never need to integrate her boyfriends since after Storm Shadow and the Baroness teachings she could castrate them with ease at her displeasure.

Cobra Commander could only smirk behind his faceless mask as his son was slowly becoming his own man. It wasn't long ago he went from being a defiant son who once aided three GI-Joes in escaping Springfield to becoming a force all on his own taking down three highly trained assassins from the Yakuza. He would keep a close eye on his developing progress as his future heir but would also keep a larger eye on the wizarding world and how to utilize it to his advantage.

**00000000000000000000000**

**Outside the ****Safehouse**

Severus Snape was outside looking at the night sky as he was drinking a flask of firewhiskey as before looking at the arm that once marked him as a death eater now clear due to the person rescued him from being killed in Knockturn Alley after using a portkey to take him to the Magical American Embassy after telling Dumbledore he quit the Order of the Phoenix and punching the man in the jaw before telling him would make amends on his terms.

He still remembered the day after quitting how the Aurors and Hit-wizards lead by Alster Moody were sent to his flat to arrest him for being a Death Eater and assaulting the Supreme Mudwump of the Wizengamot.

He knew Dumbledore sent them to silence him if he resisted they could claim self defense and if he was brought into a courtroom the getting sent to Azkaban were he would be kiss by Dementors for years until driven to madness would be assured.

And he didn't want to see Bellatrix Lestrange and the others anytime soon…

So he threw Morning Light's Potion into over them before jumping out the window and ran down the nearest alley using stun spells to avoid being caught only to run into a dark skinned woman with purple hair and curves that show in her black dress that would put Narcissa Malfoy to shame. It also surprised him when she used a wordless spell that made Nymphadora Tonks fly backwards.

It was a person that remember her violet eyes and islander accent as she held out her hand and said the following words

"Severus Snape, I'm a friend of Lilly's please come with me if you wish to keep living!" she said extending her hand out to him

Seeing he had no choice he accepted it and As soon as he grabbed it he found himself inside the Magical American embassy where he found out the name of his benefactor was Midnight Samont, a former Slytherin alumni who would have become a Auour or Hit-Wizard like James Potter only to leave Hogwarts after someone used a hereditary potion that revealed her affinity for the dark arts and Rashahsa ancestry and was the first person to openly refuse joining the Order of the Phoenix or the Death Eaters when the war began.

She had informed him of the prophecy between Potter and Voldemort was now null and void due to how things were now in motion that would bring the twilight of the Wizarding world due to Dumbledore's meddling.

He still remembered the words Mignight told her conserning the American Seer prophecy she told him…

The child marked as an equal of Dark Lord approaches….

The child who would suffer loss of parents and know misery due to the betrayal of the schemer who would dishonor her birthright and place the child in the care of fiends who would torment and oppression to the whims of the deceiver until the eleventh cycle .

But fate would later intervene during the eight cycle where the child would lose her innocents and would make the youngest oppressor see beyond the lies of betrayer and redeem himself by saving the the marked one from madness until the arrival of dark noble and the blade of the shadow's storm who would end the oppressor and forged anew by the master of iron… and the Lords of the earth into the master of Hydras while the redeemer would become Warrior with a sword whose power would smite knight's legions under the word of lord of the crimson serpent and would soon give birth to the Hydra and bring forth the twilight to the wizarding world…

It was simple translation that told everything that happened to the potters and their daughter Dumbledore's betrayal and placement of the child with the Dursley's..

He also turned green assuming what was meant with loss of innocents and what it could have done to her mind

However the figures known as the Dark Noble and Blade of the storm's shadow was unknown to him until.

It would only be today he would learn what the Redeemer meant seeing Tuiney's boy wearing armor serving under Cobra Commander, the Muggle version of Voldermort and James McCullen's main client.

He could only guess that James and his raven haired wife Anastasia DeCobray nee McCullen raised Lilly's daughter with McMullen family values and traditions before and after leaving the Wizarding world…

He also knew the McCullen had a private army known a the Iron Grenadiers. Mercenaries of the highest caliber that hired anyone they considered useful… even Squibs.

As he was about to take out a mirror to contact his sponsor looked across the street at the two large Moving trucks parked down the street know far from where he stood and noticed the name of the company on the side of the truck before going inside knowing he would need to inform his guest it was time for them to leave…

**00000000000000000000**

**Downstairs in the basement**

As he went down stairs he could seen the other had question but he held up his hand first and said

"I hope you've drank the potions I gave you and put on your rings because Cobra is outside using Arbco Moving company trucks as cover and if you know what I do they aren't here to help move furniture." He said before unshrinking a chest before enlarging it with his wand and said "Get ready because I don't think troops are the only thing we're going to deal with."

"Cobra found us already?" Flint said before "We're going to need our weapons back

"Bollocks he's lying, nobody could find us that quick!"

"Then you've got a lot to learn about Cobra and the word impossible Big Ben." Lady Jaye said before asking Snape the following "Mind telling me how you know it was cobra?"

"Simple Arbco is anagram of cobra spelled backwards trust me I've had experience with them before my dear now grab your weapons I don't think they only brought troops in those trucks."

What could they have brought with them? asked Big Ben

**0000000000000000000**

**Outside the truck**

The Alley Vipers were getting ready to storm the building while the crimson guard Immortal opened the back of the second truck as a large behemoth of a battle android trooper stepped out who was 6'7" and looked like a bodybuilder .

Okay Battle Android trooper what are you mission parameters.

Crimson glow from the android trooper's eyes shined as it spoke "Mission one prevent capture of possible MI-6 agent and GI Joe Operatives Lady Jaye, Big Ben, and Flint use of anti-magic field dampeners and non lethal ordinance have also been authorized.

"Good now support the Alley Vipers and if the Brit is a magic use change ordinance to live rounds." the Crimson Guard Immortal advised.

"Understood..." the android trooper responded with a glow in his eyes before walking over to join the Alley Vipers in their breach.

* * *

Watching from a rooftop was a woman with Purple hair watching with great interest before taking out a mirror.

"Niomi, it me contact General Abernathy or Hawk as he calls himself now through the U.S. Embassy in London and inform him I that one of my freelance mercenaries found three of his missing operative from the failed joint mission to capture cobra commander. You should also tell them to go heavy when they send out their transport to this location."

_Understood ma'am is there anything else I should mention in particular to the good General? _

"Tell them to hurry up since they're about to encounter one of Cobra's upgraded Battle Android prototypes."

_Of course Madame Midnight I'll take care of it right away._

Putting away her mirror before vanishing in a murder of crows flying into the night's sky.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: I know some of you are wondering about how I could unleash hydra on GI-Joe's universe. I figured someone like Grimwald would have controlled that universes version of the Thule society and figured either using the Red Shadows, Iron Legion, or Hydra

Well I always wanted to know what would happen in a world without heroes or villains with special abilities ...

Then I had the pleasure of reading a Marvel What If that shown what would happen if such a groups existed in a world without superheroes, I also read Icon's TPB called Powers (Think superheroes who no longer can use their powers in public ) and here's the result.

As for the spells used by Yumi and Amaryllis/Lilith I wanted them to be different the Shin Megami Tensei series.

Agi- Fire

Agilao - Stronger version of fire.

Bufu - Ice

Bufudyne - Stronger version of Ice

Garu- Wind

Garula - Stronger version of Wind

Zio- Lightning

Zionga- stronger version of Lighting


End file.
